As enterprises evolve into increasingly distributed organizations they face the increasingly difficult problem of managing numerous distributed data stores, facilitating distributed workgroups and supporting the proliferation of devices within the corporate environment. The solution is a real-time, collaborative messaging fabric that is able to intelligently manage these distributed resources, enabling enterprises to streamline processes and communication.
Presently, the majority of enterprise applications are designed without true real-time, workforce collaboration in mind. Although many vendors claim that their solutions are designed to aid real-time collaboration, these applications often merely provide a shared data store and rarely allow users to work together in a truly real-time integrated manner.
Even when these needs are met, the scope of the possible collaboration is normally restricted to a single application that understands how to communicate with users using the same program. Because of this limited view, these applications are difficult to extend to a distributed enterprise environment. This is especially true of a large enterprise that runs many different and sometime redundant information services due to different entities that have been joined due to mergers and acquisitions. Thus, it would be desirable to have a real-time system that integrates all the computing resources in an enterprise.